La decepción de un amor y tú último recuerdo
by Tokeijikakeno orenji
Summary: Una serie de malas decisiones y confusiones provoca que cometan errores que los afectaran en un futuro, huir de los problemas nunca es la solución y darte por vencido antes de luchar marcara tu vida. Soy mala para los Summary pero pasen a leer. Finc detenido temporalmente.
1. Memorias de libertad

**Naruto y su mundo no me pertenecen.**

—Hablan—

"Pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**LA DECEPCIÓN DE UN AMOR Y TÚ ÚLTIMO RECUERDO**

_Cerca del centro de Tokio, precisamente en una casa un tanto ostentosa, una joven de cabellos negro azulado, ojos perla y piel blanca derramaba lagrimas mientras empaca sus pertenencias en maletas y cajas, iba del recibidor a la salde estar y de esta a otras habitaciones de la planta baja de la casa, finalmente subió al primer piso y se adentro en su habitación, la cual compartía con el joven que amaba._

_Inmediatamente al ver en la cómoda —que se encontraba alado de la cama— una fotografía de un moreno de ojos color carbón se lanzo a llorar en la cama a moco tendido por el dolor que le causaba todo aquello._

_Después de llorar aproximadamente por hora y media se limpio el rostro hinchado y sonrojado para terminar de empacar sus últimas cosas._

_Estaba decidida, lo dejaría e intentaría reconstruir su vida lejos de él, ya no aguantaba más esa vida que había decidido tomar para complacer a su padre, ya no soportaba que la maltratara psicológicamente, le hacía daño constantemente y en su rostro de adonis siempre veía satisfacción al verla sufrir, nunca entendió porque actuaba así con ella pero eso ya no importaba, lo importante era dejar todo y cobrar su libertad._

_Eso era lo que más coraje le daba, tener que pagar por la libertad de ambos, arrugo la prenda que tenía entre sus manos por la rabia y frustración que sentía hacia las dos personas que los habían unido en matrimonio._

_Suspiro y limpio las últimas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas, termino de empacar y se aseguro de no dejar ninguna de sus pertenencias en la casa, bajo las escaleras y camino hasta la puerta, antes de cerrar paseo su mirada por última vez por el recibidor y sonrió con falsa alegría._

_Se dirigió a su Avalon (1) que le regaló su padre por su cumpleaños hace un año, cuando cumplió dieciocho y se entero de su compromiso con uno de los hijos del próximo socio de Hyuga Hiashi._

_— Pronto serás libre Sasuke…solo espera un poco mas— susurro al viento mientras guardaba las valijas y cajas en la cajuela y en los asientos traseros y subía al auto_

_Puso las manos al volante y soltó un suspiro, sabía que lo que haría dentro de poco no le agradaría ni a su padre ni a su suegro pero necesitaba acabar con todo de una buena vez._

_._

_._

_Conducía por las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, no se le hizo difícil encontrar la residencia Uchiha, cuando estuvo frente a la reja de entrada de la mansión bajo el vidrio del aunto para hablar por el micrófono y anunciar su llegada._

_Al ver que habría la reja arranco nuevamente su auto hasta estacionarse frente a la entrada principal donde la esperaba el ama de llaves, bajo del auto tomando su bolso, la asistenta saludo cortésmente a la joven Hyuga, la cual le regreso el saludo, la mujer de unos cuarenta años la condujo hasta el despacho de su suegro._

_— En un momento la atiende Uchiha-sama— dijo haciendo una reverencia para después salir y cerrar la puerta._

_Tomo asiento en una silla de madera con forro de cuero frente al escritorio de caoba para esperar al padre de su futuro ex esposo y observo el impecable despacho, era muy hermoso después de todo la caoba barnizada de color negro le daba un aire de profesionalismo junto con las paredes blancas y las alfombras de un rojo intenso, había 2 pequeños libreros pegados a la pared de la derecha y una estantería pegada a la pared izquierda adornada con antiguas espadas samurái, el escritorio era de caoba normal en la cual reposaba un ordenador, algunos documentos y un portarretratos en la cual aparecía una mujer de cabellos ébanos y ojos ónix._

_No transcurrieron ni 5 minutos cuando la imponente figura de Fugaku hizo acto de presencia en la habitación._

_— Hmp…espero que tu visita no me haga perder el tiempo Hyuga— soltó con claro fastidio en su voz._

_El hombre se sentó en su silla de cuero y esperaba impaciente lo que esa chiquilla de ojos blancos le diría, después de todo tuvo que posponer una reunión de suma importancia para atender a su "querida" nuera._

_La joven logro reprimir su nerviosismo frente a ese hombre frio para no echar a perder su plan perfectamente estructurado._

_— Estoy segura de que no será así Uchiha-sama…es mas lo que le diré lo favorecerá tanto a mi padre como a usted— se sorprendió de no tartamudear como lo hubiese hecho hace un año atrás, pero sabía que esa fortaleza la sacaba por él, porque le había prometido que no se permitiría flaquear para lograr su cometido…ser libres._

_La joven saco de su bolso un folder color amarillo y lo deposito frente aquel hombre de inquebrantable semblante, el hombre saco las hojas que se encontraban dentro, pero poco le duro la seriedad en la cara ya que al ir leyendo dicho documento su rostro expresaba sorpresa pura para después dar lugar a una que expresaba completa furia._

_— ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!...¡ESTÁS LOCA SI PIENSAS QUE YO Y MI HIJO FIRMAREMOS ESTO!—grito exaltado parándose de golpe de su asiento y pegando en la mesa, tomo el documento y prácticamente se lo aventó a la cara._

_Agradeció a que las hojas se encontraran engrapadas si no hubiera sido un desastre para recogerlas._

_— No tiene de que preocuparse, como leyó me divorciaré de Sasuke-kun pero para no perder nuestra alianza empresarial le daré la mitad de mis acciones, pero a cambio su hijo me dará la cuarta parte de las suyas, es simple, solo es un intercambio—dijo relajada y con una sonrisa de tristeza al mencionar su divorcio, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, hasta ahora había sido fuerte, solo esperaba seguir siéndolo cuando Sasuke llegara y firmara el contrato._

_El hombre lo medito, si se negaba a la propuesta de la ojiperla su empresa decaería un 20% y tendría graves problemas económicos, en cambio Hyuga´s Corps tendría una baja de un 5% máximo; sin embargo, si aceptaba tal acuerdo ambas empresas saldrían beneficiadas y tal ves su empresa ascendería un poco mas que la de su ya casi ex nuera.._

_— ¡oh! Se me olvidaba Uchiha-sama, el contrato no acaba allí, tendrá que acatar las condiciones estipuladas para que la trasferencia de mis acciones sea valida— advirtió la peli azul, aun con su falsa seguridad, el hombre la observo con una ceja alzada sin comprender._

_La Hyuga le dio nuevamente el contrato y le señalo un párrafo, el hombre suspiro derrotado, y comprendió todo, no solo esa niña que tenía enfrente estaba comprando su libertad si no también la de su hijo, si su esposa estuviera con vida seguramente se estaría riendo en su cara, pues tanto él como Hyuga Hiashi habían sido derrotados por la persona menos pensada…Hyuga Hinata, rio sarcástico para sus adentros "¿quién hubiera pensado que la desondra de la familia Hyuga iba a ser tan perspicaz?" pensó con ironía._

_— Bien, firmare en cuanto mi hijo llegue— dijo el moreno para tomar el teléfono y llamar a su hijo menor._

_Esperaron aproximadamente una hora para que el Uchiha menor se dignara a llegar, durante ese tiempo el hombre le pidió sus razones para la decisión que tomo y le pidió que fuese sincera, la ojiluna le dio sus razones tratando de no llorar en el intento, el ojinegro solo pudo suspirar pesadamente "tal vez no fui el mejor padre para sasuke" pensó un tanto arrepentido, cuando el menor hizo su aparición la morena se levanto de su asiento para recibirlo al igual que el padre de este._

_._

_._

_Cuando llego a la casa de su padre y entro al despacho se sorprendió de ver a su esposa allí; le dirigió una mirada de reproche a la joven de cabellos índigos, esta solo pudo desviar la mirada incomoda._

_— Lo que sea que quieran, que sea rápido porque tengo cosas que hacer— soltó con frialdad a ambos presentes._

_— Estar con tu amante no es una prioridad Sasuke— reprocho el mayor de los morenos que se encontraba en esa habitación._

_Al escuchar nombrar a 'su amante' le dirigió una mirada de odio a la ojiperla la cual nuevamente desvió la mirada, "me las pagaras Hinata" pensó con furia el moreno._

_—y no mires así a tu esposa, ella no me dijo nada…¿crees que porque estas casado y tienes 19 años eres libre e independiente? No hay nada de lo que no me entere Sasuke— dijo con superioridad y mirando arrogante al joven._

_— Hmp…da igual, ¿para qué me llamaste?—dijo nuevamente con fastidio, evitando el tema de su otra mujer._

_La Hyuga y el Uchiha mayor se decepcionaron internamente al no oír negación alguna sobre la mención de la amante del Uchiha menor, así que prosiguieron._

_— Solo firma esto y puedes retirarte con Sakura, después de todo no queremos que espere mucho en el auto ¿no?— se burlo el mayor pasándole el documento y un bolígrafo._

_El joven solo bufo y comenzó a leer completamente todo el documento, no lo podía creer, lo releía una y otra vez a la vez que miraba a su futura ex esposa y a su padre, estaba completamente perplejo._

_—bien…mas les vale no seguir molestando y de entrometerse en mi vida—ordeno con voz fría, se recargo levemente en el escritorio de su padre y firmo, sin saber que con esto sellaría un futuro doloroso que lo devastaría en unos años._

_Al terminar de firmar solo le dio una vista rápida a su ya ex esposa y a su padre antes de salir del despacho, pero al ver la mirada triste pero aliviada de la ojiperla sintió un nudo en la garganta y una punzada en el pecho, ignorando ese pequeño efecto que hizo la mirada de la ojiblanco salió del despacho, y así sin mirar atrás salió de la mansión, se dirigió a su lamborghini murcielago(2) y le conto a su amada pelirosa la nueva noticia._

La voz de la azafata la saco de sus memorias, pues al parecer pronto aterrizarían y tenía que ponerse el cinturón.

Observaba por la ventana del avión la extravagante ciudad de Tokio, pronto llegaría a su ciudad natal y tendría que enfrentar los problemas que acarrearían sus decisiones en esa "misión", sonrió con tristeza, esta era la segunda vez que se hacia un lado para dejarlo ser feliz, de ante mano sabia que ya no habría una tercera, no quería sufrir nuevamente, solo quería tratar de ser feliz y olvidarse de él definitivamente.

Trato de reprimir unas cuantas lágrimas pero de sus hermosos ojos color de luna se escaparon esas traicioneras que demostraban su dolor. Limpio la evidencia de su falta de fortaleza y acaricio su vientre levemente hinchado, hace dos semanas se entero que estaba embarazada y tenía cuatro meses de maternidad.

— Al menos me llevo un recuerdo tuyo— susurro sobándose su imperceptible pancita.

Llego al aeropuerto Narita, estaba un poco al este de Tokio pero le daba igual, tomaría un taxi hacia su departamento y luego le llamaría su padre.

No demoro en abordar un elegante taxis color negro, el conductor le dio los buenos días y le pregunto su destino, ella le contesto el saludo y le dio la dirección del edificio donde viviría de ahora en adelante. Durante el trayecto observo las calles del barrio de shinjukun, era muy popular por los bares, veía a la gente ir y venir dejando su mente en blanco a tal grado de quedarse completamente ida.

— Señorita hemos llegado, señorita…¿señorita?¿me ha escuchado?— se sobresalto al escuchar el llamado del conductor.

—Gomenesai, me distraje— se disculpo con las mejillas levemente encendidas por la vergüenza.

— No se preocupe, le he dicho que hemos llegado…espero y tenga un lindo día— sonrió con amabilidad el hombre mientras le abría la puerta y le ayudaba a bajar su maleta, la peli azul le pago lo correspondiente e igualmente se despidió del taxista con cortesía.

Al entrar saludo al portero y subió al ascensor, apretó el botón del piso numero 8 y espero, en su pequeño trayecto pensó en lo sucio y descuidado que estaría su departamento pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver todo limpio y arreglado, pero más grande fue ver a su hermana allí.

— Otoo-san dejo quedarme aquí en lo que tu estabas de "espía" en "misión imposible"—se justifico antes de cualquier comentario por parte de la peliazul y rio divertida ante el ultimo comentario, pero callo al ver la cara descompuesta de su hermana— oi…onee-chan ¿lo lograste cierto? ¿Verdad que tus sentimientos no interfirieron?¿cierto?—pregunto entre desesperada y preocupada a su hermana mayor.

—Gomene hanabi-chan demo le falle a la empresa y a Otoo-sama— callo de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar— n-no fu-fui l-lo su-sufi-cien-ciente f-fuerte pa-para l-lograrlo— sollozaba la pelinegra con las manos en su rostro.

—Ne, ne…tranquilízate nee-chan, otoo-san y la familia sabíamos que algo así pasaría…no importa lo intentaste y gracias a ti logramos subir un poco mas que Uchiha's Corps—trataba de reconfortar a su hermana pero esta negó con clara frustración.

—Eso no es todo…yo…yo….yo me fui a vivir con el durante ese tiempo, pensando erróneamente que podría lograr enamorarlo y que se olvidara de ella demo…demo…no lo logre y lo abandone para que el fuera feliz…otra vez me hice a un lado y no luche como lo debí de haber hecho hace cinco años y ahora solo tengo su recuerdo en mi vientre— seguía llorando, lagrimas gruesas bajan por su hermoso rostro de porcelana— y tengo miedo…tengo miedo que me obliguen a abortar a mi bebé.

La castaña se sorprendió ante la declaración de su hermana, pero de algo estaba segura, ella la ayudaría en todo lo posible, la apoyaría si es que su familia la abandonaba por tener a un descendiente Uchiha en su interior.

— ¿Qué voy hacer?, no quiero perder lo poco que me queda de Sasuke— pregunto mirando a la castaña con ojos suplicante y llenos de temor.

— No te preocupes, hablare con otoo-san y lo convenceré, solo dame unos días y veras que todo saldrá bien…ya-ya no llores ¿quieres?, encontraremos una solución para esto— trato de consolar a su hermana mayor.

Después de que la peliazul se calmara, la castaña la llevo a su dormitorio para que descansara, cuando se aseguro de que su hermana estuviese profundamente dormida, tomo su bolso y su abrigo para ir con su padre, dejándole una nota a su hermana para cuando despertara no se afligiera por su paradero.

* * *

_Hola! Primero que nada, una disculpa si no he actualizado Kodoku Akari pero mi Lap se descompuso y allí tenia lo que llevaba del finc u_u pero en cuanto la arregle subiré el Cap. no. 3 y ahora si lo que corresponde ha este finc le agradezco a __**Hitory-chan**__ y __**Ariza-chan**__ por haberme ayudado y no desesperen porque su aparición no tarda._

**Aclaraciones:**

_(1)Avalon: sencillez y elegancia es lo que describe a Hinata por eso le puse este carro. Aqui una imagen: _** uploads/img/ToyotaAvalon3_th_ **

_(2)Lamborghini murciélago: algo muy cool para Sasuke._

_._

_._

_Sin más que agregar espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás._

_Sayonara._


	2. Visitas ansestrales

**Naruto y su mundo no me pertenecen.**

—Hablan—

"Pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

* * *

_**LA DECEPCIÓN DE UN AMOR Y TÚ ÚLTIMO RECUERDO**_

Una familia caminaba por la acera de la avenida principal para llegar en donde reposaban eternamente sus ancestros, el hombre de familia iba de la mano con su esposa de descendencia china, esta empujaba lentamente una carriola doble en la cual dormían apaciblemente dos nenas de 4 meses, delante de la pareja y los bebes se encontraban dos niños uno castaño y uno pelinegro de 6 años y medio hablando amenamente sobre la escuela.

—Neji-kun pronto llegaremos será mejor ir a comprar las flores para dejárselas— le recordó la castaña que se encontraba a su lado— y esta vez deja que Hiromu-chan(1) escoja las flore ¿Quieres?—rogo la mujer de sus ojos.

El solo asintió, recibiendo de ella una sonrisa alegre, desvió su mirada perlada hacia el pelinegro que traía puesto un gorro verde, aunque tuviera los ojos y orgullo de un Hyuga también poseía la esencia de su madre, no lo quería admitir pero ese niño se parecía un poco a su padre biológico.

—Nee…Neji! No me ignores— fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el grito de su amada esposa, el castaño solo se disculpo por su falta, la castaña no le reclamo por varias razones, la primera porque sabía que durante las fechas de visitar a su familia fallecida su marido se comportaba distante y distraído, y segundo porque no le gustaba sentir mal a su amado con discusiones sin sentido.

Antes de llegar al cementerio pasaron a una pequeña florería que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles.

El local era de tres pisos, en la planta baja se encontraba la florería con el nombre de "Yamanaka" en letras cursivas moradas plasmadas en un enorme letrero sobre la puerta, la entrada se encontraba llena de estantes con diferentes tipos de flores de colores, todas frescas, en el primer piso se encontraba un consultorio, en el segundo piso se encontraba la pequeña casa en la que viva la familia que se encargaba tanto de la florería como del consultorio y por ultimo en la planta mas alta se encontraba un invernadero.

Al entrar fueron saludados por un moreno de piel pálida y una pequeña de 6 años de cabellos color miel, esta corrió hacia los dos pequeños que también habían entrado.

—Hiromu-kun, Yuuto-kun(2) ¿Cómo están?—pregunto la pequeña de ojos negros con un pequeño sonrojo.

—Ohayo gozaimasu(3) Sora-chan(4), Sai-san— dijeron al unción ambos niños.

— Vaya, vaya, miren ¿a quienes tenemos por aquí?— saludo una jovial rubia, que salía por una puerta que se encontraba detrás del mostrados, cargando unas flores recién cortadas.

— Ohayo gozaimasu Ino-san—saludaron esta vez los dos adultos junto con los dos menores.

— Tal lindos como siempre la familia Hyuga, ¿ne,ne?—sonrió divertida la ojiazul a los dos adultos, avanzó hacia su esposo quien la abrazo por la cintura y ambos observaron a su pequeña jugar con el moreno y el castaño.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Que van a llevar?— pregunto al matrimonio que se encontraban atendiendo a sus gemelas.

— ¡Oh!...mmmmm…Hiromu, Yuuto ¿podrían escoger las flores? Estamos un poco ocupados con Hiromi(5) y Hitomi(6)— pregunto a los infantes la esposa del Hyuga

— Hai oba-san(7)—respondió animado el pequeño pelinegro de ojos blancos mientras dejaba de jugar con Sora.

— De acuerdo oka-san—asintió el castaño con calma y tomando a su primo del cuello de la chaqueta y lo jalo hacia las flores que se consideraban adecuadas para el cementerio.

El pelinegro se quejo al principio pues sentía que lo ahorcaba, el castaño solo sonreía divertido, pues gustaba de molestar a su primo.

Cada quien observaba diferentes tipos de flores blancas, el pelinegro hizo un mohín con la boca al no encontrar lo que quería así que tomo cinco rosas blanca y unos cuantos ramos de nube de igual color, después empezó a buscar unas cuantas lila, cuando termino de hacer su ramo, lo observo y después los de su primo, se deprimió un poco pues el suyo era muy simple, en cambio los de su primo eran muy coloridos pero serios.

La pequeña Sora se acerco a el y le pregunto ayuda, el pelinegro un poco ruborizado asintió, si en algo estaba de acuerdo con todo el mundo es que el no era muy talentoso en esas cosas de dibujar y hacer manualidades, en si no era bueno para las actividades en las que se necesitan de creatividad, pero era el mejor en todas la actividades deportivas y también académicamente.

Por su parte, los adultos observaban a los tres infantes hacer sus ramos de flores con mucha alegría y un poco de seriedad. Al terminar de hacerlos se los enseñaron a los adultos y estos les aplaudieron su logro.

Los niños entregaron los ramilletes a la rubia de ojos color celeste para que los envolviera, esta se los entrego al Hyuga que después de recibirlos pago lo correspondiente a su compra.

La familia salió del establecimiento no sin antes despedirse de la peculiar familia Yamanaka.

Y nuevamente emprendieron su camino hacia el cementerio donde los aguardaba aquellos inquilinos que nunca despertaban de sus aposento y en los cuales sus parientes les lloraban por su perdida.

.

.

Caminaba lentamente observando a su alrededor, todo era gris, los arboles aunque frondosos con ese follaje verde se veían triste como todo el lugar.

Suspiro levemente, no estaría allí si no fuese porque aquí se encontraban sus dos únicos seres que realmente amó.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la zona exclusiva del cementerio que pertenecía a su familia y donde residían su hermano y su madre, observo las lapidas y vio las inscripciones _Uchiha Mikoto: amada madre y esposa, siempre te recordaremos y amaremos._ y _Uchiha Itachi: amado hijo, hermano, esposo y padre, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones., _volvió a suspirar y se arrodillo ante su madre y hermano, como los extrañaba.

Su madre falleció cuando el tenia 15 años y dejo un vacío en su familia provocando que esta se fue desmoronando poco a poco y su hermano no hace mas de un año que murió y no solo le afecto a el ni a su padre sino también a su cuñada y a sus dos sobrinas, quería llorar pero no podía, ninguna lagrima salía de el.

Dejo un ramo de flores sobre cada tumba y se puso de pie, observo a su alrededor nuevamente y su mirada se quedo prendida de dos pequeñas figuras que corrían a lo lejos "¿que hacen dos niños aquí?" los siguió con la mirada hasta que estos llegaron al área correspondiente a otra familia igualmente importante que la suya "con que Hyugas" los vio detenerse pues al parecer esperaban a alguien y entonces los vio…el matrimonio Hyuga empujando una carriola doble llego hasta los dos niños.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al cementerio el pequeño pelinegro bajo la mirada haciendo que una sombra le cubriera los ojos, apretó las manos formando dos puñito, estaba tenso, después de todo aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de venir cada mes a verlos, sintió una mano cálida en su hombro y levanto su mirada.

— Tranquilo Hiromu-chan, sé que es doloroso para ti, pero nos tienes a todos nosotros para apoyarte— sonrió maternalmente la castaña mientras apretaba levemente su hombro para dale fuerza, el solo pudo asentir.

El castaño menor al ver a su primo así se propuso a distraerlo para que no pensara en su dolor.

— Hiromu hagamos unas carreras…el que llegue ultimo a la zona Hyuga del cementerio le comprara al ganador un rollo de canela— reto emocionado al pelinegro, este asintió igualmente emocionado pues se le había antojado el postre.

— ¡En sus marcas…!

— ¡Listos…!

— ¡FUERA!— y ambos salieron disparados hacia el panteón, siendo vigilados por el y la castaña.

Al llegar a la entrada de la zona Hyuga los dos pequeños estaban jadeando por la carrera y riendo, ambos un tanto sudorosos y sonrojados, se apoyaron en sus rodillas para conseguir estabilizar su respiración y volver a la normalidad.

— ¡YO GANE!—gritaron al unción, ya recuperados, al escucharse decir lo mismo se miraron un tanto molestos, iban a empezar a discutir pero la presencia de los dos adultos y las bebes intervinieron a tiempo.

— Bien…hemos llegado, vayan a dejar las flores y oren en silencio y respeto— ordeno el Hyuga mayor, los pequeños asintieron mientras tomaban los ramos que les extendía la castaña de moños.

Cuando los niños estuvieron alejados lo suficiente la castaña abrazo a su esposo, este le correspondió el abrazo, no les gustaba estar allí pero era lo mas cerca que podían estar de ella.

Cuando los niños regresaron después de una hora se percataron de que Hiromu tenía los ojos y nariz levemente enrojecidos.

— Daijobu desu ka?(8)— cuestiono preocupada la castaña acercándose al pelinegro rápidamente para ponerse a su altura y abrazarlo protectoramente.

— Ha-hai…— soltó con voz un tanto quebrada, la joven se separo de él y este solo se limpio los ojos con la manga de su sudadera y le regalo una enorme sonrisa a su tía para no preocuparla.

— ¿Puedo ir a dejar las otras flores? Prometo no tardar como las otras veces—rogo el pequeño azabache a los adultos.

— Yo no cre…— no termino de hablar por una mano que se poso en su boca.

— Hai, ve Hiromu-chan, tu tío Neji no sabe lo que dice— sonrió al niño mientras apretaba la mano que tenia en la boca de su marido para que no hablara.

El pequeño sonrió emocionado, agradeció e hizo una reverencia despidiéndose de su familia. Cuando el pequeño se alejo de ellos la mujer soltó a su esposo y volteo a verlo con enojo.

— Sabes lo importante que es para el— recrimino— Así que no vuelvas a tratar de prohibirle ir a verlo— ordeno furiosa al Hyuga que se encontraba serio pero por dentro estaba que le rezaba a sus antepasados que su mujer no lo golpeara en frente de sus hijos.

Las dos pequeñas observaban divertidas la discusión, como si supieran que su padre le teme a su mamá, desviaron su mirada perlada hacia su hermano mayor, el cual se encontraba sentado en el suelo bostezando "siempre es igual cuando se trata de Hiromu" sonrió divertido "Me pregunto si todos los Hyugas son así… ¿Le temerán a sus mujeres?" se consulto internamente el niño de ojos chocolate ignorando todo a su alrededor.

.

.

Se aburrió de ver a la familia Hyuga y se encamino a la salida de la zona Uchiha, iba metido en sus pensamientos, se encontraba tan ido que no se dio cuenta cuando la reja que separaba a las demás tumbas de las de su familia fue abierta hasta que un golpe en sus piernas lo hizo bajar la mirada.

Allí tirado en el suelo se encontraba un niño, no le podía distinguir el rostro pues el crio tenia la cabeza gacha y ese gorro verde no ayudaba en nada. Suspiro, probablemente era su sobrino y el ni en cuenta de eso, alzo una ceja y se puso a la altura del niño.

— Ituse(9) ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto con vos grave, tomando al niño de los hombros para levantarlo "¿Desde cuando Ituse es tan pequeño?".

— Yo no soy Ituse-san— escucho un susurro como respuesta.

Contrariado se puso de pie y observo al pequeño desde su altura, el pequeño lo encaro y se sorprendió (solo un poco) del color de sus ojos, eran dos perlas blancas y un tanto rasgados para ser un Hyuga, era de piel blanca, su rostro era fino pero un poco regordete, a su parecer ese niño causaría ternura a cualquiera.

Cuando encaro al hombre sintió que lo conocía de algún lado "se parece a Itachi-sensei" se sintió analizado y eso lo hizo enojar un poco, ya era bastante molesto de que ese hombre le provocara una caída y que lo confundiera con el sabelotodo de Ituse como para que se pusiera a verlo tan intensamente.

— ¿Qué me ve?— pregunto con el seño fruncido y con un mohín, el ojinegro solo sonrió de lado "interesante, al parecer hasta enojado parece tierno".

— ¿Cómo te llamas Hyuga?— respondió con otra pregunta, esta vez el niño frunció más el seño.

— No me gusta que me cambien la conversación— advirtió con voz molesta, el pequeño al ver que el hombre frente a el no le iba a contestar decidió rodearlo para pasar, cuando paso a lado del oji azabache lo empujo levemente causando que el adulto sonriera de medio lado otra vez.

— Creí que un Hyuga siempre es educado, pero veo que no, por si no lo sabias se pide permiso para pasar— dijo de espaldas al niño.

— Soy educado cuando yo quiera serlo, usted no es nada mío como para decirme que tengo que hacer— dijo viendo sobre su hombro al azabache mayor, como no recibió respuesta siguió su camino hasta la tumba de su sensei, pero antes de emprender su camino soltó un pequeño insulto al ojinegro.

Alzo su rostro al cielo y sonrió divertido "baka" suspiró "tal ves si lo soy" suspiro nuevamente y vio sobre su hombro al niño, este se había detenido ante la tumba de su hermano, se giro por completo y lo observo, el pequeño de gorro verde se arrodillo frente a la lapida para dejar las flores y se puso a orar, se dio media vuelta para salir definitivamente pero se topo con un niño castaño de ojos color café.

— konnichiwa(10)— el castaño hizo una pequeña reverencia— ¿Podría darme permiso?— pregunto muy cortes, el mayor solo se hizo aun lado.

Cuando su madre lo mando a acompañar a su primo no pudo decir que no, así que cuando llego en donde se suponía que su primo vendría a dejar las flores se encontró una escena bastante graciosa, su querido primo estaba siendo grosero con ese hombre de mirada fría, cuando paso del Uchiha se dirigió a su primo.

— ¡Orokana(11)!— escucho a sus espaldas y sintió un golpe en su nuca.

— ¡YUUTO! ¡¿POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO?!— se paro de golpe y le grito al castaño que solo estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo seriamente.

— Si ojii-sama(12) u otoo-sama hubieran visto tu falta de educación a Uchiha-san te estarían sermoneando en este momento— dijo con los ojos serrados pero aun con la misma pose— agradece que fuera yo el que te reprendiera y no ellos— le sonrió con amabilidad a su primo.

— A-arigato gozaimasu(13)…—agradeció pero desviando la mirada y sobándose el brazo algo apenado— d-demo esa no era forma— se quejo en un susurró.

El castaño solo lo ignoro y se encogió de hombros— Será mejor regresar, oka-san nos llevara a comprar los royos de canela— comento mientras tomaba a su primo del brazo y se lo llevaba de allí.

Cuando salieron completamente de los terrenos del cementerio, en la entrado los esperaba los dos adultos con una sonrisa y así la familia se fue a la tienda de postres que se encontraba en el centro Mid Town(14).

* * *

_HOLA!, termine el segundo Cap., pero no me gusto pues salió igual que el anterior, bien cortito :S, pero espero y los otros salgan al menos un poco mas larguitos o ustedes que opinan?, probablemente publique cada semana o cada dos ya que esta semana entro a la escuelita ._. y mi horario me quedo super genial y me da tiempo de escribir y hacer la tarea… que mas…mmmmmm… así, el tercer capitulo de Kodoku Akari esta casi listo y durante esta semana lo publico, de lo contrario pueden lincharme por incumplida._

_**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, FAVORITE Y FOLLOWERS:**_

**maribelteka, Magiu, Hitory-Chan, chonguitaaa, nahuni1, Lord Kami****_, _****Marie-uchiha-hyuga, Antifashion19, kierinahana, sucky**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_(1)Hiromu: sobresaliente, ser excelente, sueño, anhelo, ensueño_

_(2)Yuuto: tranquilo, apacible, inmenso, volar, amable, agradable, cariñoso, afectuoso, valiente_

_(3)Ohayo gozaimasu: buenos días_

_(4)Sora: cielo azul._

_(5)Hiromi: Gran belleza o bendecido por Dios_

_(6)Hitomi: Significa algo como doble belleza [Hitomi: Ojo o Pupila]_

_(7)Oba-sama: Tía, aclaro no es igual que abuela pues solo lleva una "a", cuando lleva doble "a" suu significado es abuela_

_(8) Daijobu desu ka?: ¿estas bien?_

_(9)Ituse: nombre mitológico [no tiene significado]_

_(10)Konichiwa: buenas tardes_

_(11) Orokana: tonto_

_(12)Ojii-sama: nuevamente aclaro oji-san no es igual puesto que cuando este lleva solo una "i" significa tio y cuando lleva doble "i" significa abuelo._

_(13)Arigato gozaimasu: muchas gracias_

_(14)Mid Town:_ ** rincon/centro-comercial-mid-town-a188411**

_Sin más que agregar espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás._

_Sayonara._


	3. Encuentros desagradables

**Naruto y su mundo no me pertenecen.**

—Hablan—

"Pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

* * *

_**LA DECEPCIÓN DE UN AMOR Y TÚ ÚLTIMO RECUERDO**_

Al llegar a la plaza la familia se disperso, Hyuga Tenten se dirigió con sus hijas a una tienda de bebe, la castaña se seguía sorprendiendo que incluso una tienda para mascota en esa plaza pareciese una boutique, solo iría ala tienda de bebe para comprarles algún conjunto o simplemente ver los accesorios y ropitas, por su parte Hyuga Neji se fue con su hijo y sobrino a comprar los dulces que quería, esa plaza era muy ostentosa, estaba acostumbrado a esa vida llena de lujos desde pequeños pero seguía sin agradarle que hasta una dulcería pareciera joyería, bufo molesto, no le gustaba estar en lugares llenos de gente.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de dulces y postres los dos pequeños que habían estado tomándole la mano para no perderse se soltaron de golpe y corrieron por toda la tienda admirando cada golosina, pastelillo, galleta y demás, mientras el encargado miraba con horror la carrera de esos dos 'desastrosos' e 'inquietos' niños.

— Yuuto, Hiromu— llamo haciendo que estos se detuvieran y lo observaron, suspiro y camino hacia ellos y los tomo de las manos.

— Escojan algo y vámonos de aquí antes de que Tenten nos mate a los tres por nuestro retraso— dijo para acompañarlos a uno de los estantes y escoger una caja de rollos de canela para el moreno y a otro estante para tomar un bote de dulces de goma para su primogénito, se dirigieron a la caja registradora para pagar e irse del establecimiento.

.

.

.

Caminaron por la plaza hasta llegar a la entrada del restaurante donde cenarían y que era el punto de encuentro con la castaña de moñitos, durante su trayecto se detuvieron en contadas ocasiones para ver aparadores que les llamaba la atención a los dos infantes, divisaron a la mujer con la carriola doble conversando con una mujer pelirroja y un hombre rubio.

— ¡NEJI!— se escucho una estridente voz por todo el lugar.

— Naruto… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que moderes tu voz?— pregunto la pelirroja en tono sombrío, el güerito se detuvo de su acto de salir corriendo en dirección del Hyuga y se disculpo apenado con su esposa.

— Al parecer adoras a las mujeres dominantes y mandonas ¿ne?— hablo con voz pasiva el castaño ya alado de su mujer y aun tomado de las manos de los niños.

Antes de que el oji azul refutara el comentario de oji perlado alguien se colgó de su cuello, prácticamente ahorcándolo la esposa de este le pidió con vos acaramelada ir a cenar.

— Vamos Naruto-kun quiero comer un poco de okonomiyaki al estilo hiroshima— rogo aun colgada del cuello de su esposo y con ojos de borrego degollado a lo cual al Uzumaki le costó negarse, ante la negativa la oji violeta deshizo el ahorcamiento, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

— ¡SI TU NO ME CONSIENTES MIS ANTOJOS NUESTRO BEBE NACERA CON CARA DE OKONOMIYAKI AL ESTILO HIROSHIMA! ¡Y SERÁ TU CULPA!— señalo acusadoramente al oji azul y después a su pronunciada pancita de cuatro meses.

— Bien, bien…vallamos a cenar— acepto resignado el rubiales, a la oji violeta se le ilumino el rostro y arrastro literalmente a su esposo al interior del lujoso restaurante "¡Gama-chan quedaras vacía por culpa de Yuruki!" se lamento en su interior por su cartera en forma de sapo.

La joven embarazada se paro en seco captando la atención del futuro padre.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo Yuruki-chan?— pregunto sin comprender.

— NARUTO BAKA ¿Por qué rayos no has invitado a Neji-san y a su familia a cenar con nosotros?— reprendió muy molesta, el rubio se sobresalto por el grito que pego su adorada esposa "Kami-sama un día de estos me va a matar con uno de sus arrebatos"

— ¿Y? ¿Qué estas esperan? Ve e invítalos— ordeno, asintió y fu hacia la familia que presenciaba tal escena con una gotita estilo anime.

— Ne-Neji, Te-Tenten ¿les gustaría cenar con nosotros?— pregunto en un susurro, se encontraba un tanto avergonzado por el teatro que habían hecho, los Hyuga solo se limitaron a asentir y seguir al oji celeste.

Ya en el área de recepción del restaurante los recibió un hombre trajeado, era alto y delgado, de unos 40 años, con un bigote y barba francés, cargaba consigo la carta y con porte elegante los guio hacia un gabinete privado.

.

.

.

En su recorrido al área VIP observaron el lujoso restaurante, por fuera tenia una apariencia tradicional japonesa con sus ventanas en forma de circulo y de papel, al igual que las lamparillas de papel con el nombre del restaurante escrito en ellos en kanji, la puerta de entrada igualmente era tradicional y ni se diga la recepción que era de un color rojizo con dorado, en las paredes tenia fotos en forma de pergamino de emperadores e ilustres importantes junto con un pequeño estante con espadas samurái y abanicos y por ultimo un piso de madera, se percataron que solo los empleados que atendían el área de cajas que se ubicaba en la recepción se encontraban vestidos con kimonos o yukatas y los meceros en traje de vestir, al ingresar al área de mesas esperaban que fuera tradicional, era todo lo contrario pues tenían un estilo norteamericano y por ultimo solo en esa sección se encontraba la cocina y la barra del buffet.

Probablemente solo la sección privada era un tanto tradicional por las mesas bajas y con cojines alrededor, pero estas eran de vidrio con patas de metal negro y cojines de seda vino, lo suficientemente grandes para sentarse cómodamente, sobre estas colgaban tres pequeñas lámparas anaranjadas muy modernas y el suelo era de madera fina, los separos que privatizaban cada gabinete eran pequeñas macetillas de bambú, por lo que notaron en cada camarín había un pequeño closet para poner sus zapatos y había mesillas para diferente numero de personas.

Llegaron a la correspondiente a ellos, la cual era una de las más grandes, todos tomaron asiento a excepción del Hyuga mayor que se dedico a sacar a sus niñas de la carriola, se las paso a su esposa y doblo el carrito de tal forma que quedaran en forma de sillitas, tomo de nueva cuenta a las castañitas y las deposito a cada una en sus respectivas sillas y las acomodo entre el y su esposa, esto fue apreciado por la singular pareja Uzumaki la cual estaba maravillada por el tacto que tenia el Hyuga para con sus hijas.

— ¡Kawai! Nunca me hubiera imaginado a Neji-san de esa forma, se ve tan encantador— comento con estrellitas en los ojos, desvió su mirada a su esposo y lo miro amenazante— mas te vale Naruto que tu trates así a nuestro hijo— sentencio al rubio que solo asintió frenético.

En el rostro de la pelirroja se instalo una enorme sonrisa y abrazo a su esposo por el torso, nuevamente el matrimonio Hyuga y los infantes de seis años veían con gracia y nerviosismo la escena.

Después de eso observaron la carta el mismo mesero que los guio les recogió las carta y apunto la orden de los clientes, se retiro y para matar el tiempo de espera a sus platillos decidieron conversar.

— ¿Y?...cuéntanos Yuruki ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu embarazo?, la ultima vez que te vimos fue hace 3 meses cuando anunciaste que serian padres— comento la castaña de moños con una sonrisa.

— ¡OH! Me ha ido de maravilla, aunque creo que este bebé me hará engordar hasta que nazca y será igual de imperactivo que Naruto— contesto con una cálida sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre y volteaba a ver a Naruto que le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que iluminaban cada día de su vida.

— Me alegro mucho por los dos, ¿y tu Naruto que se siente ser próximamente padre?, apuesto a que estas muy emocionado de tener un hijo con una mujer tan especial como Yuruki ¿ne?— volvió a cuestionar la mujer.

— Si, estoy muy emocionado ¡dattebayo!— expreso feliz— Aunque tuve que rogarle mucho a esta mujer terca de que me diera un bebé— dijo haciendo un puchero y volteando a ver a su esposa con reproche, esta solo lo vio con el seño fruncido.

— Pero después de años de pedir, rogar, arrodillarme y besarle los pies… Yuruki-chan acepto y me siento el hombre mas afortunado de toda la tierra— finalizo con la cara en alto y una brillante sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes.

— ¿Nani? ¿Acaso tu no querías formar una familia? O al menos ¿tener hijos?— cuestiono incrédula la oji café a la pelirroja, esta bajo la mirad avergonzada.

— Para ser sincera…nunca pensé en casarme tan joven y mucho menos tener una familia, cuando viaje a Estados Unidos para terminar mis estudios de turismo tenia veintidós años cuando conocí a Naruto, mi vida fue un tanto solitaria pues había sido hija única, era muy independiente y me gustaba mi libertad, así que no, no estaba en mis planes esta etapa de mi vida— conto la oji violeta.

— Ven lo que digo esta mujer que amo con todo mi ser es tan terca, egocéntrica y orgullosa que me recuerda al teme de Sasuke— brome pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la mencionada y estrujándola un poco.

— ¡BAKA! ¡Sabes que detesto que me compares con el iceberg que tienes por amigo!— se quejo dándole un pequeñísimo coscorrón a su amado.

— No mencionen a ese bastardo— se escucho por primera vez en toda la conversación al oji perlado.

— Ne-Neji ¿no seguirás resentido por lo que paso hace ya más de once años? Ó ¿si?— cuestiono nervioso el hombre de ojos color cielo.

— Cierra la boca Uzumaki, si me costó un huev…— una mano en su boca interrumpió lo iba a decir.

— Neji ¿que te he dicho sobre tu vocabulario frente a los niños?— reprendió seria su esposo y observo a sus dos hijitas con una sonrisa nerviosa, estas la miraban curiosas, desvió su mirada hacia su primogénito y su sobrino y lo que vio la descoloco ambos tenían auriculares y comían sus respectivas golosinas "Grandiosa ahora no querrán comer lo que les pedio" pensó con un tic en el ojo derecho, todo esto lo hizo sin soltar a su esposo.

Soltó a su marido y se acomodó en su lugar pues la orden había llegado, se sorprendo que los niños comieran después de devorar prácticamente todos los dulces, a sus bebés les dio pequeñas cucharadas de sopa de verduras que había pedido especialmente para ellas, ella se limito a comer shabushabu que compartió con su pareja.

Pero lo que en verdad le sorprendió o asusto fue que la mujer Uzumaki devorara cuatro platos de ramen de puerco, dos platillos de okonomiyaki al estilo hiroshima y una enorme tarta de frambuesa "Definitivamente ese bebé será como Naruto" pensó con una gotita resbalándole por la frente, observo al rubio y se percato que solo comió tres platos de ramen de puerco y un plato de udon.

La cena fue lo mas tranquila posible, no paso de uno que otro cambio de humor de la embarazada los cuales fueron soportados por el esposo de esta, después de cenar decidieron reposar la comida, dieron permiso a los dos niños de jugar con una consola de juegos portátil para que no se aburrieran mientras los adultos se dedicaban a conversar.

— Por cierto Neji-san… ¿Por qué se expreso así del baka de Sasuke?, sé que no es la mejor persona del mundo pero ¿porque no le agrada?— cuestiono confusa la pelirroja, los dos castaños y el rubio se tensaron por la pregunta.

— Es un asunto personal, algo que te debe contar Naruto no yo— contesto cortante.

La joven de veintiocho años se disculpó, el rubio se quejo por su comportamiento y la castaña lo reprendió, pero todos sus comentarios no llegaron a oídos del castaño que quedo sumergido en sus recuerdos.

_Al salir del cementerio le pidieron a su hijo mayor que fuese por su sobrino, pues había tardado mas de lo permitido, él era un tanto paranoico para con Hiromu, le daba terror no poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su querida prima._

_Espero junto a su esposa a que los niños salieran, se encontraba un tanto distraído viendo a sus hijas que no noto cuando alguien se poso frente a ellos, cuando desvió la vista de sus adorables hijas al sujeto que estaba en frente la sangre le hirvió de rabia._

_Noto como el Uchiha se detenía y lo observaba con aquella mirada negra que lo hizo enfurecer mas, sintió la mano de su esposa en su hombro izquierdo y como en un susurro le pedía que se controlara._

_— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí Uchiha?— le pregunte serio a ese desgraciado._

_— Al parecer lo mal educado viene de familia— se mofo._

_— Te he hecho una pregunta— hable alzando la voz, nuevamente sentí la mano de Tenten pero esta ves sosteniéndome de uno de mis brazos._

_— Es un cementerio, vine a visitar a mi familia ¿no es obvio?— contesto como si nada lo cual causo mas enojo en mi, quería romperle la cara en ese instante._

_— Yo me largo, esto es desagradable— se dio la media vuelta y emprendió camino— ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba…me agrado conocer a tu familia— fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse._

_Trataba de calmar mi humor, no quería que mi hijo y sobrino me vieran en aquel estado._

Salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar la risa del rubio y risitas femeninas, los miro sin comprender.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso Naruto?— lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

El aludido solo trago grueso e intento guardar su celular lo más rápido que pudo, en su vano intento lo dejo caer sobre la mesa, este giro y se poso frente al Hyuga, el rubio tenía cara de horror cuando el ojos de luna lo tomo y se ponía pálido.

— ¡NARUTO!—susurro con voz trémula, tenia la cabeza gacha y su vista era oculta por una sombra, el rubio rogo por su vida.

El castaño se acercó peligrosamente al oji azul y lo tomo por el cuello de a camisa y lo miro con ojos llenos de rabia.

— Les advertí a Rock Lee y a ti que borraran esto— dijo sin soltar al Uzumaki, este balbuceaba cosas sin sentido mientras el oji blanco se controlaba para no molerlo a golpes.

Las dos mujeres se encontraban entre preocupadas y divertidas, por un lado su inquietud de que los dos hombre hicieran un escandalo en un lugar publico, les daría mucha vergüenza, y por el otro esta lo divertido de la escena.

Unas pequeñas manitas se deslizaron por la mesa de cristal y lograron coger el teléfono, ambos pares de ojos claros observaron la fotografía que se mostraba en este, sonrieron divertidas pues les era curiosa tal imagen de aquella mujer que se mostraba a través del aparato.

El azabache de gorrito verde y el pardo de bufanda vino que hasta ese momento se habían quedado excluidos de la discusión o mejor dicho ignoraba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, alzaron la mirada para observar a las bebés de 4 meses, estas sonreían y babeaban un cuadrado anaranjado con un espiral en medio se percataron que brillaba y se acercaron para retirarlo de las boquitas de Hitomi, esta hizo un puchero y puso ojos llorosos, ambos niños sabían que estallaría en llanto y actuaron rápido, le dieron un chupón en forma de mariposa, se calmo y observaron el aparato babeado y se dieron cuenta que era un celular, apretaron un botón y en la pantalla apareció una fotografía y se quedaron perplejos… "¿O-otoo-san?" "¿O-oji-san?".

No lo podían creer, la imagen era de Hyuga Neji dormido en una especie de sillón este aparecía con labial rosa pastel, los ojos delineados y pintados, pestañas risadas y con rubor en cada mejilla, su largo cabello castaño se encontraba peinado en dos trenzas y con listones violeta, si no fuese por su barbilla cuadrada y algunos rasgos masculinos que se llegaban apreciar asegurarían que era una chica, a cada lado de él se encontraban las cabezas de un sonriente Uzumaki que era que al parecer sostuvo la cámara para tomar la foto y del otro un moreno con corte de tazón igualmente sonriendo de manera traviesa.

Las respectivas esposas de los dos hombres lograron separarlos y apaciguar el ambiente tenso, el rubio se dispuso a tomar su celular pero no lo encontró sobre la mesa cristalina lo busco con la mirada y cuando lo encontró en manos del moreno y el castaño se puso pálido y sudo frio, los demás viraron su mirada a la dirección que veía el rubio, cabe decir que el castaño callo de espaldas inconsciente, la mujer de este se preocupo y corrió en su auxilio, la pelirroja de ojos violetas quito el teléfono de las manos de los infantes y se lo regreso a su esposo que aun seguía pálido "Estoy muerto" pensó con miedo viendo al castaño aun inconsciente, tomo a su esposa le la muñeca, se despidió rápidamente de la familia y salió corriendo del establecimiento arrastrando con el a su furiosa esposa.

Al despertar el Hyuga se encontró con la preocupada mirada de su esposa, a sus hijas durmiendo plácidamente, la cara de desconcierto de su hijo y sobrino las cuales fueron un gran golpe para su orgullo y ego y por ultimo con una bonita factura de mas de mil yenes, pues no solo pago lo consumido por el y su familia sino también lo de los glotones de los Uzumakis "Me las pagaras güero oxigenado" ya planearía su desquite.

.

.

.

En una camioneta familiar cuatro niños se encontraban viendo una película en la pantalla que colgaba del techo de dicho auto, mientras que uno de los adultos que se encontraba como copiloto reía animadamente nerviosa y el conductor apretaba el volante molesto y gruñía.

— Cálmate Neji-kun, solo fue una broma, algo inocente, sabes que Naruto no se mide ante sus jugarretas— trato de amenizar el ambiente tenso que se sentía al frente, el hombre solo pudo mirarla con reproche.

— Que te avergüence frente a tu hijo y sobrino y además carguen a tu cuenta mas de mil yenes no es nada divertido ¿Cómo le voy a explicar esto a Hiashi-sama?— refuto molesto a su esposa.

— Bu-bueno… Naruto dijo que te pagaría y sabes que el siempre cumple su palabra— trato de excusar al rubio.

Solo escucho nuevamente un gruñido de molestia de su esposo, suspiro y decidió ignorar su mal humor y se concentro en mirar las calles, sonrió divertida nuevamente al recordar el encuentro que tuvo con el singular matrimonio Uzumaki.

— Tenten— se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, dejo de prestarle atención a las calles de Tokio para ver a su amado y cuando fijo su mirada chocolate en la blanquecina de este se preocupo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Neji-kun? Te ves preocupado— acerco a el su mano y acaricio su mejilla lo cual fue reconfortante para el conductor.

— ¿Qué hacia Naruto en Japón?— cuestiono serio después de reponerse de su afligimiento.

La castaña se tensó e intento cambiar de tema, pero en un alto el castaño la miro con seriedad, suspiro, no se lo podía ocultar, tarde o temprano se enteraría.

— Vino a visitar a Sasuke— freno, volteo a verla para que le explicara con mas detalle, la mujer de moños suspiro nuevamente e inhalo profundo para tomar valor.

— Sasuke regreso a Japón...permanetemente— esa sencilla oración basto para que pusiera en marcha la camioneta, tenia la necesidad de llegar lo antes posible a la mansión.

* * *

_Hum! Ya se me esta haciendo costumbre ser incumplida y no me gusta :(, perdónenme otra ves u_u, bueno ya les traje la conti, la de Kodoku Akari tendrá que esperar, se me fueron las ideas con la conti de este cap, y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible pero ya no prometo nada T_T, espero y les guste, como verán no he puesto palabras japonés en este cap, uno que otro :P, pero de allí en fuera ninguno complicado ^^, le agradezco a Daniel por la idea de la broma de Naruto y a Antifashion19._

_**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, FAVORITE Y FOLLOWERS:**_

_**HyugaHiinata.96 ,Luna07,Hitory-Chan,sucky, ,Victoria Uchiha Hyuga,chonguitaaa**_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Sin más que agregar espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás._

_Sayonara._


	4. Dolor

—Hablan—

"Pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

* * *

_**LA DECEPCIÓN DE UN AMOR Y TÚ ÚLTIMO RECUERDO**_

_Me encontraba tomado de la mano de mi abuelo observaba hacia el océano, en espera de mi madre, aquella hermosa mujer que amo más que nada en el mundo, afianzo más el agarre de la mano, estaba nervios, era la primera vez que me alejaba tanto de mi mami y verla llegar desde el mar seria como un sueño, me imaginaba a mi mamá saliendo del agua después de una ola como un ángel, eso me ponía ansioso._

_— Hiromu todo estará bien— elevé mi vista y me topé con unos ojos de igual color que los míos y una cálida semi sonrisa, asentí y comencé a brincar un poco— El barco arribara pronto, vamos, acerquémonos al muelle para recibir a tu Okaa-san— y nos encaminamos más hacia el puerto._

_Al llegar al muelle espere alado de mi abuelo el barco en donde vendría mi mami._

_— ¿Estas emocionado?— pregunto el adulto alado de mí, yo lo mire y asentí con una sonrisa._

_— Me alegra, ya te he explicado y mostrado como son los barcos, los tipos que hay y sus utilidades— comento el castaño— En cuanto arribe hay que ser pacientes para que ella baje, viene en primera clase así que no aguardaremos mucho ¿de acuerdo?— asentí nuevamente y observe hacia el mar._

_Pasaron unas horas en las cuales llegaron el resto de mi familia, esas vacaciones de verano serían las mejores pues las pasaríamos en una isla, en la casa privada de mi familia y que mi mamá estuviera allí era aún mejor, salude a mis parientes y jugué un rato con mi primo, el de vez en cuando me molestaba y yo solo me quejaba._

_— ¡Ahí viene! ¡Hinata-chan pronto llegara!— el grito de felicidad de Tenten-obasan me distrajo y observe nuevamente hacia el océano._

_Se acercaba un imponente un barco blanco, lleno de gente que saludaba a la lejanía, mi familia corrió en busca de mi madre, yo intentaba buscar con la mirada a mi mami desde ese lugar por desgracia las personas que iban llegando comenzaron a impedírmelo, me puse de puntitas tratando inútilmente de encontrarla, sentí como alguien me cargaba en brazos, me levanto un poco más y termine sentado en los hombros de alguien, baje la mirada y vi la leve sonrisa de mi abuelito, le dedique una sonrisa mucho más grande y me dedique a buscar aquella cabellera azul oscuro como la noche entre toda esa multitud._

_— ¿La encontraste? ¿Puedes verla?— pregunto, estire al tope mi cuellito pero seguía sin encontrarla lo cual me angustio y deprimió, negué a mi abuelo y baje la cabeza triste, solo escuchando un suspiro cansado de parte del adulto._

_Unos gritos de terror me hicieron poner atención al frente, y pude divisar a mi mami, emocionado le pedí bajar, mi abuelito me puso en el suelo, pero nuevamente esos gritos llenos de miedo me alertaron, preocupado por mi mami me puse en marcha hacia donde había localizado a mi madre, mi abuelo trato de detenerme, pero ya era tarde, yo me encontraba empujando a toda persona que se interpusiera en mi camino, mi meta era llegar con mi mami, nada me detendría, mucho menos los gritos autoritarios y llenos de preocupación de mi abuelo._

_Me encontraba a escasos metros del barco, escuchaba a mi alrededor gritos y llantos de mujeres y como hombres llamaban a policías y otros a una ambulancia, no preste atención y pase entre las piernas de un hombre, este trato de detenerme pero vi aquellos ojos iguales a los míos, pero estos no tenían ese brillo de felicidad al verme, estos estaban invadidos por el miedo y preocupación, me solté del agarre de aquel hombre y corrí hacia mi mamá, un fuerte sonido, como de un pequeño cañón resonó en el lugar junto con mi nombre, después de eso no supe que paso, alguien me abrazo fuertemente y caímos, los gritos aumentaros, vi uniformados, oí más cañonazos._

_Trate de separarme de quien estaba abrazándome, me removí y percibí aquel aroma a flores de primavera "Okaa-san", eleve la vista y la vi, aquellas dos lunas me miraban con amor y preocupación, en sus labios había un sonrisa de alivio y ternura pero algo rojo escurría de ellos, me acaricio el rostro con demasiado cariño, escuche su nombre por todos lados pero solo observaba aquel rostro hermoso que se ponía más blanco de lo normal._

_— Aishiteru Hiromu-chan— susurro antes de colapsar sobre mi…_

— ¡NO!— un grito lleno de terror invadió aquella habitación cubierta por tinieblas seguido de un rayo que ilumino levemente un cuerpecito que temblaba sobre una cama, este respingo por un trueno.

Despertó sobresaltado, sudando frio y con pequeños rastros de lágrimas que inconscientemente dejo salir.

— N-no…O-Okaa-san— susurro, soltó un sollozó, se tiró en la cama nuevamente y trato de ser fuerte ante aquel dolor que se convertía en un nudo en su pecho y lo asaltaba cada noche de tormenta.

Le había prometido no llorar, pero le era imposible no hacerlo, desde su partida se volvió un tanto débil de carácter aun así ¿cómo no llorar ante la pérdida de lo más preciado?, ese último día que estuvo con ella sosteniendo su mano cálida hasta que esta perdió ese calor su corazón se rompió, aquella mujer de ojos platinados y cabellos azul nocturno era su mundo, él había prometido protegerla de todo, se sentía un inútil, una escoria por no haberlo hecho "soy un rompe promesas, gomenesai Okaa-san", sollozó más, no lo soportaba, quería gritar, desahogar su dolor con gritos, quería lanzar con furia todo a su alrededor y golpear la pared hasta que sus puños sangraran, nunca en su corta vida había sentido tanta impotencia y dolor, ver a su madre postrada en esa cama en una habitación blanca y presenciar el cómo su vida se iba apagando había sido una tortura, durante ese tiempo lucho contra su propio orgullo y suplico que le salvaran la vida pero los médicos solo le dieron la fallida noticia de que era imposible hacerlo.

Se retorció de dolor nuevamente en su cama, con lágrimas gruesas bajando por su rostro, sufría en silencio, cada vez que sentía que un grito de dolor saldría de su boca lo ahogaba en su garganta y se tapaba la cara con la almohada, sin darse cuenta uno de esos gritos se escapó e inmediatamente su hogar revivió, todos los que vivían con él y lo apoyaban en su desgracia despertaron por el grito de sufrimiento, el pequeño que seguía llorando ignorante a lo que ocurría hasta que la luz de su cuarto fue encendida y esta se llenaba de personas, respingó, abrió los ojos a mas no poder, limpio rápidamente su rostro y lo escondió en el peluche de dinosaurio que le había regalado su sensei.

— Hiromu-chan…— lo llamaba y movía del hombro su oba-san, el enterró aún más su cara en el dinosaurio verde.

— Hiromu-chan…onegai, estamos preocupados— rogo la castaña que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

Saliendo de su escondite observo con ojos hinchados aquellas orbes color chocolate, se incorporó en la cama y observo a su alrededor, toda su familia se encontraba allí, inclusive las personas de servicio, todos en pijama, algunos descalzos y otros con pantuflas.

— E-estoy bi-bien, so-solo fue una pe-pesadi-dilla— hablo entre el hipo que le había causado el llanto, les dedico una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad.

Los adultos allí presentes soltaron un suspiro aliviados y trataban de tranquilizar su agitado ritmo cardiaco, la gente de servicio se retiraba de la habitación del pequeño azabache dando gracias a Kami-sama de que el amo Hiromu se encontrara bien y los familiares de este se acercaban a consolarlo.

— Creo que solo los preocupe por una tontería…Gomenesai— se disculpó avergonzado y bajo su cabeza en ademan de disculpa.

— Orakana— un golpe es su nuca lo hizo quejarse y observar con ojos amenazantes a un niño castaño somnoliento de su misma edad— No digas que lo que te paso fue una tontería, nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ti— dijo frotándose un ojo y bostezando.

Los adultos que habían estado excluidos hasta entonces solo soltaron una pequeña carcajada, el azabache vio cada rostro ahí presente, todos estaban con él para apoyarlo, tal vez no con palabras pues su familia no es muy parlanchina además de que su gran orgullo se los impide junto con ese carácter frio, pero su presencia, las miradas y sonrisas llenas de solidaridad que le dirigían a él era más que suficiente.

— Yuuto tiene razón Hiromu, somos tu familia y siempre podrás contar con nosotros sin importar que— se dejó escuchar aquella imponente voz, aquel hombre de cabellos largos y castaños opacos por la edad.

— Hai Ojii-sama— volvió a sonreír con felicidad a todos y ese sentimiento que lo acongojaba desde ese incidente se fue momentáneamente.

— Ahora…si nos permiten hablar en privado…— todos asintieron, se despidieron dando las 'Buenas Noches' y salieron del cuarto del menor dejándolo con el cabecilla de los Hyuga.

El ambiente dentro de su cuarto quedo en un silencio un tanto incomodo, el pequeño azabache evitando la mirada del mayor, el castaño analizaba minuciosamente a su nieto con ojos penetrantes causando que el pequeño oji perla se cohibiera más.

— Hiromu…— respingo por la dureza de la voz que pronuncio su nombre— ¿Estas bien?— cuestiono con semblante serio.

— Hai Ojii-sama, estoy bien solo fue una pesadilla, no se preocupe— contesto con la cabeza gacha, el hombre de edad soltó un suspiro cansino y camino hacia su nieto.

Trago grueso cuando sintió como el castaño se acercó a él, eso no era buena señal, aunque es bueno mintiendo a los demás le era muy difícil mentirle a su Ojii-sama, Okaa-san y Otoo-san.

Se sentó en la cama frente a al pequeño Hyuga, lo observo un poco más y emitió otro suspiro, se sentía inseguro por enésima vez en su vida, ya había sido padre pero no uno muy bueno, temía no saber criar al hijo de su primogénita en esta circunstancia delicada, ahora que ella ya no se encontraba en este mundo y que tenían problemas con el padre de este no se sentía capaz de lograr cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hija.

— Sabes que es normal tener miedo, todos lo sentimos alguna vez— poso su mano en el hombro del moreno y lo vio asentir cabizbajo— Sé que siempre te decimos, en especial yo, que un Hyuga debe ser fuerte y no mostrar debilidad ante nada por honor y orgullo a nuestro apellido— el pequeño asintió nuevamente pero sin darle la cara.

— También te decimos que tienes que verle la cara a las personas cuando te hablan por respeto, así que mírame…Hiromu— hablo con voz dura, el niño frente a él tembló un poco antes de encararlo.

— Gomenesai Ojii-sama, demo estoy cansado y no quiero seguir dando molestias, usted tiene trabajo mañana y yo escuela, por ahora quiero dormir y si me lo permite podríamos hablar de esto mañana— dijo viéndolo a los ojos esperando una respuesta por parte del patriarca.

—No— contesto cortante— No cometeré el mismo error que con tu Okaa-san, en el pasado debí ser más comprensivo con mis hijas, le prometí a Hinata que te cuidaría y…— paro ante aquella revelación.

— Tú no eres mi Otoo-san— desvió la vista molesto— Mi Otoo-san es Fujitawa Yoh, tu solo eres mi Ojii-sama— finalizó acostándose en la cama y cubriéndose por completo con las cobijas.

Sabía que eso no había estado bien, se reprendía por haber hablado sin pensar, ya era tarde había lastimado los sentimientos de su abuelo, de eso estaba seguro y ahora afrontaría las consecuencias.

— ¿Y dónde está él ahora?— cuestiono frio— Si es tu padre debería de estar aquí cuidándote y apoyándote por la perdida, en cambio está de viaje trabajando— refuto.

— Estoy consciente de que no soy tu Otoo-san, pero hice una promesa y no pienso romperla— se encamino a la puerta— Dejare pasar esto por ahora, pero mañana después de la escuela te quiero en el estudio— salió de la habitación y se recargo en la puerta pasando su mano con frustración por su cansado rostro "Si tan solo supieras la verdad Hiromu".

.

.

.

Por la mañana en el desayuno se podía sentir cierta tensión por parte del líder de la familia Hyuga y el pequeño azabache, la familia restante sentada en la mesa trataba de amenizar el ambiente incomodo, sus intentos fueron todo un fracaso puesto que el cabecilla decidió salir de allí directo a su oficina en el centro de Tokio sin terminar su desayuno, en cuanto el hombre de edad salió por la puerta principal todas las miradas en el comedor se dirigieron al moreno de ojos perla el cual se cohibió y se retiró educadamente a su dormitorio.

La duda y preocupación quedó entre los presentes, suponían que su comportamiento se debía a su conversación privada de la noche anterior, Hyuga Neji decidió que hablaría con su tío para saber cómo ayudarlo y posteriormente con el hijo de su difunta prima, por otra parte la esposa de este se encontraba angustiada por el pequeño de cabellos ébano, así que con convicción se retiró del comedor hacia el cuarto de su sobrino. Los restantes de la familia que aunque estaba preocupada por Hiashi y Hiromu solo intervendrían lo necesario para no hacer de esto un problema mayor en el futuro.

Pero un infante bastante perspicaz no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, un niño de una tez no tan pálida como la de cualquier Hyuga, ojos color chocolate intenso así como su cabello ondulado y corto tenía esa mirada de determinación que sorprendería a cualquier adulto pues a su corta edad de cinco años y medio fue capaz de descifrar el misterio que envolvían a su familia y al padre de su primo, sin embargo estaba el problema de la salud de Hiromu, eso no lo detendría del todo pues de alguna forma le ayudaría a aceptar la verdad.

.

.

.

Se encontraba recostado en su cama, abrazando su peluche favorito, aquel dinosaurio verde y regordete, se sentía culpable, por él su Ojii-sama se encontraba molesto y no le dirigía la palabra, eso le ponía más triste, fue muy imprudente su comentario la noche anterior, su abuelito solo quería hablar y reconfortarlo como un padre haría con su hijo, pero se puso a la defensiva y lo que debería haber sido un buen final se transformó en un problema que lo lastimaba, le dolía haber sido tan rudo con su Ojii-sama, pero lo que más lo lastimo había sido las crudas palabras que aun golpeaban su frágil mente "¿Y dónde está él ahora?... Si es tu padre debería de estar aquí cuidándote y apoyándote por la perdida, en cambio está de viaje trabajando" él tenía razón, aunque quería ser ignorante a todo no podía, sabía lo que ocurría pero se negaba a creerlo, la mera idea de aceptarlo lo destrozaba.

Trato de no llorar y lo logro resguardándose en sus recuerdos, recuerdos que vivió alado de su madre, inmerso en su mente no noto cuando alguien tocaba la puerta y mucho menos cuando ese alguien entro a su cuarto, se sobresaltó al sentir una sedosa mano sobre su cabeza, con ese aire maternal por un segundo pensó que era su mami, pero lo desecho de inmediato al oír la voz cantarina de Tenten.

Cuando entro a la habitación de su sobrino la vio en penumbras, las cortinas del balcón cerradas y las luces apagadas "En verdad se parece mucho a Sasuke, sobre todo en lo sombrio", se encamino a abrir las cortinas y ya echa esa labor busco con la mirada al infante, lo encontró en su cama hecho ovillo y dando la espalda al balcón, dio la vuelta a la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta, cerca de los pies del azabache.

— ¿Todo está bien Hiromu-chan?— le pregunto al infante.

— Hai…— susurro.

— Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea— acaricio su cabeza con ternura.

— ¿Aun si es malo?— cuestiono dudoso solo para recibir una risilla y una afirmación por parte de la castaña— Y-yo la-lastime a Ojii-sama— escondió su rostro afligido en el peluche en espera de algún regaño.

— ¡Oh! así que fue eso… ¿Por eso Hiashi-sama estaba de mal humor esta mañana?— pregunto sin dejar de acariciar la cabecita del menor que solo asintió, medito por nos minutos que pusieron nervioso al pequeño moreno— Bueno… yo creo que deberías pedirle disculpas y sincerarte para que ambos puedan arreglarlo— sugirió.

— ¿Y si no me disculpa o se molesta más conmigo?— le pregunto con temor y se reincorporo en la cama.

— Cariño estoy absolutamente segura que te perdonara— le sonrió con ternura— Ojii-sama puede parecer gruñón, pero en el fondo tiene un gran corazón— acaricio la mejilla del menor— ya veraz que todo se solucionara— pellizcó levemente el cachete y soltó una risita.

— Bueno, ahora arréglate para la escuela que estas muy despeinado— beso su cabeza y lo atrajo a ella para brindarle un abrazo maternal, se encamino a la puerta y recibió una afirmación y agradecimiento antes de salir por completo de la alcoba.

Después de obedecer a la mujer de ojos marrón bajo las escalera y se dirigió a la puerta principal, donde lo esperaba una lujosa limosina y dentro de esta su primo y tío.

* * *

_¡Hola!, perdón por el retraso, pero este Cap. tuvo complicaciones que ya solucione, este capítulo es el regalo de navidad para Dattabane-ttebayo así como los dos que siguen. En este capi se aclaran algunas cosas y se pone en duda otras (amo el suspenso XD)._

_Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas alado de su familia y amigos ^_^, les mando un fuerte abrazo \(^O^)/ y les deseo un bonito año nuevo._

_**GRACIAS A:**_

_** LorKami, Mary y Dattabane-ttebayo.**_

_Sin más que agregar espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas, hipotesis y demas._

_Sayonara._


End file.
